In a known manner, the centrifugal compressor of a turbomachine is associated with an annular diffuser of bent shape whose inlet is radially aligned with the outlet of the compressor and whose outlet is oriented downstream and situated radially outside an annular combustion chamber mounted in an annular space delimited by an external casing.